Black Falls
by ZacTy2010
Summary: A group of teens begin to experience life in this drama. Sort of like 90210 or One Tree Hill. Its all original! Please Read and Review!
1. A new Beginning

**This is an original FanFiction, or story. It doesn't fall into any categories, so it will be kept under Misc. Tv shows. It's a drama series sorta like One Tree Hill or 90210. Im writing this as if it were a Tv show so each characters looks are based off of a celebrity. Most of the Ocs are based off of me and my friends. They are GBs, or gender benders, of us. Here's the cast and characters list for the first season.**

**Randy Johanson- Chace Crawford**

**Van Sanderson- Jesse Spencer**

**Zatanna Abernathy- Katie Cassidy**

**Brandon Torres- Jared Leto**

**Jonah Saracen- Chris pine**

**Blair Underwood- Kristen Kreuk**

**Cooper Collette- Matt Lanter**

**Brad Williams- Jared Padalecki**

**London Lockhart- Blake Lively**

**Those are the main cast members, there are others but im not going to go into detail on them, but if you want to know I'll pm you or something or just put them up the next chapter. **

**Lets Begin!**

**Chapter 1: A new Beginning **

**Randy**

Principal Geoff Mauney was written on the brass plate at the edge of the oak desk.

"What Kind of a name was Mauney?" Randy thought to himself.

"Mr. Johanson, Welcome to your first day here at Black Falls High. " Mr. Mauney Greeted with a smile, "This is Van Sanderson. He will be showing you around, so if you don't mind, please follow him." Mr. Mauney said Standing up and walking Randy to the door where Van stood.

Randy nodded and followed Van outside the office and into the crowded hallway.

"Hi, Im Randy." Randy yelled over the noise.

"Van, come on I'll show you to your locker." Van said back, "What's the number?"

"Locker 215."

Randy attempted to keep up as Van swerved through the students. Finally Van stopped.

"Here it is, Locker 215."

Randy looked at his locker then at its surroundings. To the left was a group of guys in letterman jackets, obviously they were jocks, and to the right was a tall thin guy dressed in all black with shoulder length dark hair. The guy turned and looked at Randy with a glare, causing Randy to quickly look away. "What's His deal?" Randy whispered to Van, while trying to open his locker. There was no reply.

"Van, did you hear me?" Randy said looking up, seeing Van staring off into the other direction. Randy followed his gaze and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen walking their way. He could have sworn people began to move in slow motion. Her blonde hair bounced with each step. Behind her was a blonde guy who was obviously gay, the purple sweater and pink fedora kinda gives it away, and on the other side of her was another blonde girl who was pretty, but not as pretty as the leader of their group.

"Who is that?" Randy asked still staring.

"That my good friend, Is Zatanna Abernathy. The It girl here at Black Falls." Van replied.

Randy watched as they walked past him to the circle of jocks where Zatanna was met by one with open arms.

"Whose that guy?"

"That is the lucky S.O.B. known as Jonah Saracen."

Zatanna glanced over at Randy, causing him to quickly turn around and stuff his head into his locker. From the corner of his eye he could see her coming his way. He began to panic, before he could react there was a tap on his shoulder. He slowly turned around. "Uh, Hi."

"Hello, your new aren't you?"

"Yes." Said Van, "How are you Zatanna?"

"Great thanks for asking! So anyways, Im Zatanna Abernathy, President of the student body and welcoming committee. Also the captain of the cheerleading squad and prom queen 2 years in a row, You are?" She asked with a smile.

Randy stood there for a minute dumbfounded before speaking. "Oh um, Im Randy Johanson, I just moved here from Maryland."

"Fascinating! Well I have to go, but im sure I'll see you around! Bye!" she said as she walked back to her friends.

"Wow, she's an overachiever."

"Tell me about it." Van replied, beginning to open the locker beside Randy.

Just then another guy in a letterman jacket with shaggy brown hair walked past him.

"Woo! Hey Baby!" He yelled smacking Zatanna on the butt.

"Eww Brad you perv! Go read your porn!" She yelled.

"I plan to." He said lifting up a book and waving it around.

Randy quickly looked at Van. "Was that really porn?"

"Yes Randy, yes it was. Brad has a thing for Adult novels. He is our resident porn addict and super pervert." Van said as Randy stared at Brad in disgust. "You'll get used to it. Well you better go, Ms. Grigson's class is about to start and you do not want to be late.

After the bell had rang and class had started, Ms. Grigson's boring monotone kicked in. Randy sat at his desk with his head propped up on in hand. He took his eraser and made little circles on his desk.

"Hey." Came a whisper from the desk beside him.

Randy looked over to see a girl with shoulder length dark hair and dark eyes. She looked as if she was part Asian. "I'm Blair. Your new right?"

"Yea, Im Randy Johanson, I moved here from Maryland." Randy whispered back.

"So do you like it here?"

"Yea so far it seems cool. I've met some nice people."

"Yea some of the people here are pretty cool. Would you like to sit with me and my friend Cooper at lunch today?"

"Yea sure, would you mind if my friend Van sat with us?"

"Van Sanderson?"

"Yea."

"Ok sure. He's pretty cool anyways. Would you like to hang out after school today? Maybe I could show you around the town."

"Yea that would be cool."

Just then the bell rang and people began to run out of the class room towards the lunch room.

**Zatanna**

"Finally! Lunch time!" Jonah Yelled, as he jumped up from his desk and ran out the door, his jock friends right behind him.

"How anyone eats that garbage is beyond me." Zatanna said revoltingly.

Zatanna walked into the cafeteria where her two best friends, Chloe and Branson, were waiting for her at their usual table.

"Hey guys, what's on the gossip mill today? She asked setting her bag down on the table.

Well Mr. Dietrich is planning on giving a pop quiz tomorrow." Chimed in Branson.

"Branson that is the worse gossip ever, I'd like something I can work with. Chloe please tell me you have something good."

"I hear London Lockhart wants to ask out the new guy."

Zatanna stood up quickly. "WHAT! WE have to save him from that evil wretch!"

Zatanna began to scan the cafeteria looking for Randy. She spotted him sitting by Van.

"Hello Randy." She said approaching his table.

"Hey Zatanna."

"Listen me and my friends were wondering if you would like to sit with us."

"No we weren't." Chloe said looking up.

"Shut up Chloe." She said giving Chloe a killer glare, "Any who, you and Van are welcome to sit with us!"

Just then Blair approached with a guy.

"Hey Zatanna, what are you doing over here?"

"We were just asking Randy and Van if they wanted to sit with us today."

"Would you care if we joined you, I wanted to introduce Randy to Cooper." She said pointing to Cooper, the brown headed boy behind her.

Cooper smiled at Zatanna. "Hey Zatanna."

"Hey Cooper and yes you guys can sit with us, there's plenty of room." She said turning and walking away. Randy took it as a hint to follow.

"Randy this is Cooper Collette by the way, he's my best friend." Blair said.

"Hey im Rand- where'd he go?"

"He's already at Zatanna's table." Van said.

"Oh I forgot to mention Cooper has a huge crush, or should I say obsession with Zatanna."

"Who doesn't." Van replied getting up and walking towards Zatanna's table.

Zatanna was talking to Chloe when Randy and Blair approached.

"So Randy, Enjoying your first day of Black Falls High?" Zatanna asked, looking at Randy.

"Yea it's been a pretty good day, aside from Ms. Grigson of course."

"Oh yea, don't get me started on her. So what's your plans for after-"

"Hello Abernathy." Came a voice from behind Zatanna, making her cringe.

Zatanna slowly turned around to see her nemesis London Lockhart and her best friend Renee Esham.

"Hello Lockhart, nice outfit. I know how hard it is to look like a slut, but you seem to be pulling it off nicely." Zatanna said with a fake smile on her face.

London laughed. "Oh your so funny. Whose your new friend?" London asked.

"Oh this is Blair Underwood, she's in my chem-"

"Not her, I know who she is. I'm talking about him." She said pointing towards Randy.

"I'm Randy Johanson, I just moved here from Maryland."

"Wow that's a pretty good distance from here. So do you have any plans after school? Maybe we could hang out." She said.

"Uh yea, actually Im going to hang out with Blair. Maybe tomorrow though."

"Ok, I'm looking forward to it. Later Abernathy." She said as she walked away.

Zatanna watched her walk away, and just when she was far enough she turned around. "Bitch."

**Brandon**

Brandon Torres sat at his table alone, watching in disgust at the cheerfulness of Zatanna Abernathy and her friends. People wander why he drank. If he didn't have one year of school left. He would probably drop out. He looked down at his watch. "12:30 Time for a drink."

Brandon got up and went to his locker, where he removed a flask and headed for the bathroom. After checking to make sure he was alone, he decided it was safe to take a drink. He unscrewed the lid and took a long drink. Just as he was about to take his second drink, Randy walked in.

He looked up and stared at the Brunette with serious bed head. He remembered him from this morning when he was at his locker. "What a poor excuse for an emo kid." He htought to himself, after seeing his black shirt and hoodie.

Randy walked into a stall and came out 30 seconds later, then began to wash his hands at the sink. The whole time Brandon just stared.

"So your new right? Where you from?" Brandon finally said, taking another sip from the flask.

Randy jumped slightly, startled by the sudden noise. He turned off the faucet and turned to look at the goth. "I moved here from Maryland."

"I figured it was someplace close, your to pastey to be from the south."

"Umm thanks, I guess." Randy said.

They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"So...Want a drink?" Brandon asked holding up the flask.

"No thanks I don't drink."

"Ok, suit yourself, but don't say I never asked."

It went silent again.

"Well I better get going, the bell will ring soon and I need to put my uh ,drink, into my locker."

"Yea I need to get my stuff out of the cafeteria."

As Randy walked out, he ran right into a girl sending her stuff flying everywhere. She quickly bent down to get them, as Randy bent down to help.

"Im so sorry, I should have been paying more attention."

"Its ok, it happens all the time, of course it isn't always an accident. Im Gladys, Gladys Smith. I don't think I've seen you around here before. What's your name?"

"Im Randy Johanson, Im new here."

Gladys stared at Randy. She thought he was cute. She didn't know what love was, but she thought she just found it.

"Hey Randy come on! The bells about to ring!" Yelled Van, Holding up Randy's back pack.

"Well it was nice to meet you Gladys." Randy said standing up. Gladys nodded and went on.

Randy started towards Van but was stopped by Brandon, who had watched the whole thing.

"Dude, if your smart, you'll stay away from her. She's crazy! You think im scary, just wait till you get to know her." Brandon said, walking away.

**Jonah**

Jonah walked silently down the hallway, looking in every direction before entering a janitors closet. Inside a girl was waiting.

"Finally, I've been waiting for like 10 minutes. Where have you been?" She asked.

"Trying to get out of Mrs. Brians class." He replied, while taking off his jacket.

"Well its about time." She said taking his face into her hands and kissed him.

Randy started down the hallway from Mrs. Brians class, just as the janitor's closet door flew open and Jonah stepped out.

"Jonah Mrs. Brian sent me to get you."

"Oh, Sorry I was just-"

"He was helping me find my earring." Said the dark haired girl, who stepped out behind him. "I'm Susan, Susan Zimmerman. And you are?"

"Randy Johanson, Im new here."

"Nice to meet, well I better be getting back to class." She said as she started down the hallway and around the corner.

"We better be getting back too." Jonah said walking back to Mrs. Brians room.

**Blair**

Blair walked into the school lobby where Randy was waiting.

"Hey are you ready to go?" She asked him with a smile.

"Yea, but I have to stop by my house first."

"Ok no prob."

They walked out the door and began to walk down the street.

"Well Randy, you just survived your first day here at Black Falls High, how do you feel?"

"I feel like I just stepped into a soap opera."

"I know how you feel, I take it you learned something juicy today then."

"No, not really, I learned Brandon Torres secretly drinks, and Gladys Smith is a supposed psycho."

"Psycho doesn't even cut it."

"Oh, and I think Jonah Saracen is cheating on Zatanna with a girl named Susan."

Blair stopped in her tracks. "What!"

"Well I kinda caught them coming out of the janitor's closet. Susan said he was trying to help her find an earring, but im not stupid."

"We should tell Zatanna."

"No way! Im staying out of it!"

"She deserves to know."

"I think she should too, but im not going to be the one to tell her."

"Fine I will." Blair said as they began walking again.

After a few minutes Randy stopped in front of 2 story white house. It wasn't the most modern home, but it was nice. They walked up the sidewalk and into the house. Randy looked around as he threw his back pack down by the door. "Dad I'm home."

A tall man walked out of a room that looked like a kitchen. "Hey Ran how was your first day of school?"

"Eh, it was ok. School is school dad."

"Well I'd ask if you made Friends but I can see that you have. Hi I'm Randy's dad Jay."

"Hi Im Blair, nice to meet you Jay."

Well Blair dinner is finished, why don't you stay and join us?"

"I'd love to."

"I thought you were going to show me around town?"

"We can do it tomorrow."

"That works."

"Randy why don't you go upstairs and get Mason." Jay said walking back into the kitchen.

"Ok." Randy said heading towards the stairs.

"Whose Mason?" Asked Blair, following Randy.

"Unfortunately, he's my brother."

After reaching the top of the stairs, Randy turned left and reached a door. He began to knock.

"Mason dinners ready."

The door flung open and a teen with black hair stepped out.

"I see you brought home a girlfriend Randy."

"She's not my girlfriend Mason."

"Well whoever she is, she's going through your sketch book."

Randy turned around and saw his door open. He could see Blair flipping through the pages of his sketch book. He quickly ran over and took the book. "Sorry but these are priv-"

"Those are really good. I wish I could draw like that."

"Thanks, its just something I do in my spare time."

"Well we better be getting downstairs."

"Yea, lets go, Im hungry."

At the dinner table everyone was quiet except for Randy's dad, who wouldn't stop asking Blair questions.

"Blair has your family always lived here?"

"Yea."

"What do your parents do?"

"My mom is a dentist and my dad is a pharmacist."

"Are you part Asian?"

"DAD!"

"Its ok Randy. My mom is Chinese and my dad is American."

Eventually things grew dark and Blair had to go. Randy walked her to the door.

"Im sorry for all the weird questions tonight."

"Its ok, I had fun. I'll see you tomorrow Randy." Blair said opening the door.

"Yea see you tomorrow." He replied shutting the door behind her.

**Zatanna**

Zatanna pulled her convertible into her circular drive way and parked her car in front of her big brick house. Before she got out, she pushed the button on the dash that closed the roof. She walked to the door and dug the keys out of her purse. Once the door was unlocked she stepped inside.

"Mom! Dad! Im home!" She yelled closing the door.

A older man walked out of a dimly lit room.

"Welcome home Ms. Abernathy, Im afraid your parents aren't here. Your mother had to fly back to Spain for a photo shoot, and your father had a business trip to his corporation in Nevada."

"Of course they did. Thank you Joseph for being here. At least Im not alone now."

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No thanks Joe, Im ok. You can go back to what you were doing, I think Im just going to go to bed."

"If you insist." He said turning around and walking back into the den.

Zatanna walked upstairs and threw her purse down before laying on her bed. It was lonely in this big house. At least she had Joseph, Even though he was her butler, he was her best friend. It was hard to have parents who were never around. She laid in silence before finally falling asleep.

**Brandon**

Brandon walked into his house and looked around. It was quiet and dark except for one room, the living room. He walked in and saw his dad passed out on the couch, a beer can right beside him. Brandon's mom had passed a few years back, and it was always hard on his dad to make ends meet. He worked 3 jobs and took care of Brandon.

Brandon walked over to the couch and poked his dad.

"Dad, Im home. Why don't you go to bed?"

He woke up. "Oh hey Brand, how was school?"

"Same as usual, we have a new kid though."

"Were you nice to him?"

"As nice as I could be."

"That's good."

The two set in silence for a few minutes, before Brandon stood.

"Im going to bed dad, see you in the morning."

"Alright, good night Brandon."

**Jonah**

Jonah lay on his bed looking at the pictures on his phone. Most were of him and Zatanna. He finally came across his favorite one. It was one of him and Zatanna at the fair, maybe taken a year ago. Jonah remembered that they were waling back to his truck when he fell into a mud puddle. When Zatanna tried to help him, he pulled her in. In the picture they were both covered from head to toe, laughing. He then clicked the next picture which was one of Zatanna by herself in school. He looked at it, admiring her smile. He then looked to the background where he saw Susan. Jonah shut his phone and sat up. He knew he couldn't be with Zatanna and Susan. He honestly loved them both. Each girl was different and had great qualities about them. He quickly shook it off and headed for the shower.

**Randy**

As Randy laid in bed, the days events flooded back to him. He never thought he would make so many friends on his first day.

"If this is how its going to be here in Black Falls, then I think I'm going to like it here.

As Randy and the other students and residents of Black Falls turned out their lights, none of them knew that this was the beginning of a whole new life for them.

**Well here it is, My OC story. I really hope you guys liked it! I've been debating for awhile now if I should post it or not, so I just went with it. If you like it I will continue it, so please R&R! The first season is mostly relationship building and things like that, but there are dramatic events that come later on in the season. Deaths, pregnancy, drug addiction, you name it, its there. So I hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Friends and Rivals

**Ok so here is a VERY late chapter 2! I'm really sorry that it's so late, I've just been trying to put something together. Season 1 is a relationship builder so I'm trying to do that. Also there are changes to some of the people who would be portraying some of the characters. Brandon has been switched to Thomas Dekker and Jonah is now Adam Gregory. I don't think it really matters, but it gives you a better visual of the character.**

Zatanna

Zatanna woke up to the smell of pancakes. She knew that meant one thing, her parents were home. She quickly jumped up and did her usual morning routine, shower, brush teeth, fix hair and make-up, then get dressed. After she was finished, she quickly went down to the kitchen. Just as she suspected, her parents were there.

Dianna Abernathy sat at the counter on one of the oak bar stools, sipping her cappuccino and talking to her assistant on her BlackBerry. Her Blonde hair fixed nice and neat. Steven Abernathy sat at the dining table with his feet propped up. He was flipping through the newspaper casually as if he was in a 70's sitcom.

Zatanna quickly grabbed her already made plate and sat down across from her Dad. "Good morning Daddy." She said, as he took his feet off the table.

"Good morning Zatanna. How did you sleep?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee.

Zatanna's parents weren't up-to-date on her current life status, so simple questions were usually the topics at family dinners.

"Great. How was your plane ride home?" She asked back, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Long." He replied standing up and heading over to the counter to refill his cup. "I have to go back later this week."

"Can't you just stay home for a week Daddy? Your never home much anymore." She said, sitting her fork aside.

Dianna looked up and covered the receiver of her phone with her palm. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll be here with you this weekend. My show in Moscow was delayed." She said giving her a smile, before going back to her conversation.

Zatanna's face changed to a disgusted expression. She loved her mother, she truly did, but she wasn't her favorite parent. Her Dad was always closer to her.

Steven leaned against the counter and looked back to Zatanna. "Yeah, it gives you two bonding time."

Zatanna quickly stood up. "Well off to school, don't want to be late. Love you guys!" She said grabbing her bag and walking out the door to her car.

Cooper and Blair

"So do you like him?" Cooper asked Blair, as he skated boarded beside her as she walked.

Blair contemplated pushing him off his skateboard but decided against it. "Coop, I don't think your one to talk about liking someone. If Zatanna had a fan club, you would be president."

Cooper chuckled to himself. "You bet I would!"

Blair rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Why don't you talk to her?"

Cooper looked at her and stopped. "Are you kidding me? It's not just some girl B, its Zatanna Abernathy. You don't just walk up and talk to her."

"Cooper, being afraid will get you nowhere." She said seeing Randy walking up the sidewalk to the school. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to go talk to Rand-." She cut off.

Up ahead, London Lockhart had stopped Randy and started talking.

"B, if looks could kill she would be dead." He said glancing at Blair and back to London.

"I'm not jealous Coop!" She said, glaring at him.

"I never said that." He said putting his hands up defensively.

Blair glared at him then walked on into the school. Cooper followed suit and walked inside.

Van

Van stood by his locker watching people pass by. He stared at everyone, giving them each individual attention as if they were an experiment. He took his time on the jock group consisting of Jonah Saracen and Brad Williams. He couldn't help but to find them attractive. As he realized what he was thinking, he quickly shook his head and turned and shut his locker before walking on to class.

"_What the hell was that? Did I just think Jonah Saracen was hot?"_ He thought to himself.

Van shook his head and kept walking, hopefully able to shake these thoughts off.

Randy

"We should hang out sometime." London Lockhart said, twirling a strand of her curly blonde hair.

Randy smiled nervously, trying not to blush. "S-sure. That would be great."

London smiled triumphantly. "Good. Just let me know when you're available." She said with a smile, before walking off.

Randy stood there and watched her walk off, when the sound of someone clearing their throat shook him back to reality. Randy turned to see Jonah Saracen.

"Your Randy right?" He asked, extending a hand.

Randy looked at his hand before shaking it. "Yea."

"Well I just wanted to clear up yesterday, the thing with Susan. It wasn't what It looked like, I was jus-"

"Helping her find her earring, I know." Randy said, shutting his locker.

"But you don't believe it do you?" Jonah asked, following Randy as he began to walk down the hall.

Randy stopped and looked at him. "Honestly, No. I know your type Jonah. The big man on campus, the one that everyone wants to be friends with and the one all the girls want to be with. I know you weren't just helping Susan with an earring." He said, continuing to walk.

"Are you going to tell?" Jonah asked, standing there for a few seconds before following.

"You mean Zatanna?"

Jonah's words caught in his throat at the mention of her name.

Randy turned back around. "I'm not telling her anything because it's not my place. However, you should. What you're doing to her isn't right; I think you should fix it." Randy said, walking on to class leaving Jonah alone in the hall.

Brandon

Brandon set in his usual seat in the back of the class, listening to Mr. Stafford go on about how to correctly word a sentence. "Blah Blah Blah." Brandon mumbled to himself, while drawing another stick figure on his desk. As soon as the bell rang, he was out the door. He quickly maneuvered his way through the hall and into the cafeteria to his usual seat. He sat down and watched it fill up with the different social statuses of high school. All the preppy people, jocks, nerds, and whatever else was left.

Brandon looked at his empty table. He knew he was a loner, but he wanted to be alone. He hated people and didn't want anything to do with them.

Brandon took the flask out of his pocket and took a drink. As he was putting back, Randy sat down in front of him. Brandon looked at Randy, then at the poor excuse for mashed potatoes on his lunch tray. "What are you doing?"

Randy looked up at Brandon. "Eating lunch."

"Listen Johanson, just because I talked to you yesterday, that doesn't mean we are friends."

"Hey Brandon." Blair said, sitting down beside Randy, shortly followed by Cooper.

Brandon clenched his fist in frustration. "What are you people doing!" He yelled.

All three looked at him.

"Chill out Brandon, we just figured you wanted some company." Blair said.

"I don't want company. I like being alone, so leave me alone." He said, getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.

Brad

Brad leaned against his locker as Chloe Chase leaned against the one next to it.

"So have you told your mom yet?" Brad asked, holding her hand.

"It's not an easy subject to bring up Brad. Oh hey mom, how was work? Oh and I'm pregnant." Chloe replied.

Brad gave her a faint smile. "Well I'm sure she will be ok with it…eventually. Besides, we can manage. I'm getting a job soon."

"Yea, I just wish we didn't have to go through this though. I don't want to be seen as the girl who through away her life by getting drunk at one party."

"At least you won't be the girl who got pregnant by that random guy. We are dating, so it's not as bad. No one even has to know."

"But they will find out eventually." She replied.

"Have you told Zatanna yet?" Brad asked.

"Dating you is one thing, and then telling her I'm having your baby would push her over the edge."

"Does she really hate me that much?" Brad asked, a skeptic look crossing his face.

Chloe smiled to herself and nodded. "She does."

They stood there a few more minutes before the bell rang. With a kiss, they parted ways, each going to their classes.

Brad walked into the locker room and put down his stuff. He opened up the small locker and started taking out his weight lifting clothes. As he pulled out his shirt, something fell to the floor. Quickly, he bent down and picked it up.

He looked at the small needle before pulling off the cap. After glancing around he stuck it into his arm and put it back into his locker. Brad didn't think he was doing anything wrong by taking steroids. He really just thought he was helping the team. The bulkier they got, the better chances they have of beating the other teams. No one knew, and he preferred to keep it that way.

Cooper

"Hey Zatanna! Wait up!" Cooper yelled, jogging after her.

Zatanna stopped and turned around. She saw Cooper running over and smiled slightly.

"Hey Zatanna." He said, stopping beside her.

He stood there for a few seconds catching his breath and thinking of what exactly he wanted to say to her.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to be part of our group for the English project in Mr. Stafford's class."

"Oh sure, who all is in it?"

"Me, Blair, and Randy."

"That sounds great. I'd love to join your group."

Cooper smiled and quickly turned his head so she wouldn't see him blush.

"Great." He said, finally looking back at her. "I think we are going to get together tomorrow to start on it."

"Just text me the place and I'll meet you three there."

"I-I don't have your number."

"Oh, well let me see your phone." She said, holding out her hand.

Cooper dug in his pocket and pulled out his IPhone. He handed it over to her and watched as she put her number in. As she handed it back to him, he noticed the small heart beside her name and smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Cooper. Now if you excuse me, I have to hurry home. My Dad is in town, so I want to spend some time with him." She said with a smile.

Cooper nodded. "Ok see you later." He said with a wave, as she walked away.

Jonah

Jonah was rebuttoning the buttons on his shirt as Susan was putting back on her dress. She tied the strings in the back and walked over to him. Jonah looked at her with a faint smile.

"What's wrong?" She asked, giving him a worried look.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." He replied, stepping over and picking up his shoes.

Susan stood there for a few minutes tucking a strand of her black hair behind her ears. "I don't understand."

Jonah sighed. "I can't do this to Zatanna anymore. She's special and she means a lot to me."

"Jonah you don't even like her that much."

"You're right. I love her." He said, tying his shoes.

Susan laughed. "I'm so sure. You've had no problem cheating on her with tons of other girls."

"Susan it's over. We are over." He said grabbing his back pack and opening the door.

"Fine Jonah, go."

Brandon

Brandon was throwing his books into his back pack as Randy approached him.

"I'm sorry about the lunch thing today. I just figured maybe we could be friends or something."

Brandon sighed to himself. "I'm not a people person Johanson, but It's ok. I shouldn't have went off on you guys today."

Randy was about to speak when Brandon cut him off.

"You guys can sit with me at lunch. I can try to have….friends."

Randy held back a smile. He was afraid to much happiness may cause Brandon to punch him. "Ok. If you're sure."

"I am. Now go away before I change my mind." Brandon said with a tiny grin.

Randy nodded and quickly walked away. When he rounded the corner he ran right into London.

London

"Just who I was looking for."

A confused look crossed Randy's face. "Me?"

"You" London nodded.

"Oh ok then." Randy grinned.

"Don't make any plans this Friday. Eli Hunt is throwing a party and you're going to be my date."

"Oh, I guess I'll take this as an invite."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 8." She smiled and pranced off.

Randy smiled and walked out of the school.

**Well this is it. Chapter 2. I'm not thrilled with it, but I wanted to get you guys an update. As I've said, Season 1 is a relationship builder, so I'm trying to get them to the point where I want them all to be. Yes, there is drama in season 1, but I can assure you that it gets more dramatic as the seasons progress! I can't wait to get to that point with this story, I just have to make sure I can get there. R&R, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	3. Secrets are Shared

**Here's chapter 3! I'm not greatly excited about it. I need to stop rushing and focus more on detail. It's hard to do that though when I'm mostly just trying to build up relationships and such. I want to hurry this season and get on with the rest! **

**Chapter 3**

**Cooper**

Cooper stood at his locker and quickly sprayed on a few spurts of cologne. He checked his teeth in the small mirror inside, then slammed the door. Cooper through his backpack over his shoulder and headed out the doors to the giant lawn in front of the school.

He smoothed down his messy brown hair and walked over to his study group. Cooper looked at Blair and Randy. "Isn't Zatanna supposed to be-"

He stopped when Blair pointed behind him. Cooper turned around to see Zatanna walking out of the school and over towards them. To him she was moving in slow motion. Her perfect blonde hair bounced as she moved. He watched as she turned and waved at a few people. She finally made her way over to them and sat down on her knees. "Hey everyone." Zatanna greeted with a smile.

"Coop, are you going to sit down?" Blair asked.

Cooper realized he was still staring at Zatanna and quickly snapped out of it. "Oh, uh yeah." He said dropping his stuff and quickly sitting down.

Randy smiled and opened his English book. "So Hamlet." He said aloud.

Blair nodded. "Yeah. Apparently we have to read it and then make a presentation over what it's about. Key points, main plot, you know the usual."

Zatanna smiled. "This should be easy."

Cooper smiled at her, and then looked at Blair and Randy. "Yeah guys, this should be easy."

After discussing the book and jotting down a few ideas, the subject changed.

"So are you guys going to Eli Hunt's party tonight?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I'll go." Blair asked.

"I was." Randy said.

Zatanna looked at Randy. "Oh cool, maybe I'll see you there then."

"Yeah, London invited me." Randy replied. "As her date."

Blair's eyes widened. "How interesting, she invited a date to her Exes party."

"Eli Hunt is her ex?" Randy asked looking at the group.

Zatanna nodded. "Oh yeah, they dated forever."

"Rumor has it that they are still on and off." Cooper said, tossing an M&M in the air and catching it in his mouth.

"Oh." Randy said.

"I'm sure though, that if she asked you to the party, then they aren't together." Blair reassured, even though she wouldn't put it past London Lockhart to do something like that.

Cooper nodded. "Yeah, last I heard they were completely done anyways."

"I'm sure they still have their flings." Zatanna said.

They all looked at her.

"Just saying, we all know how she is. You can't turn a whore into a housewife." She said.

Cooper broke out into laughter. Blair quickly shot him a glare and he stopped.

"What's so funny?" Came a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned to see Jonah.

"Hey Jonah." Zatanna said standing up.

"Hey Babe." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"We were just working on an English project."

Jonah looked at Randy. He was assuming that he didn't tell her his secret.

Cooper looked at Jonah with disgust.

"Well I just came to see if you wanted a ride home. I figured you would want to go get ready for the party." Jonah said to Zatanna.

"Good idea." She said. She then looked back at the group. "I'll call you all and invite you over to my house tomorrow; we can work more on the project then." She said, before walking off with Jonah.

"He makes me sick." Cooper said with a grimace on his face.

Randy and Blair laughed.

**Van**

Van sat in the library at the computers typing a chemistry essay. Every now and then he would look over at one of the student aids who worked in the library on their free periods. The guy was Kellan Mackintosh. He transferred in during Van's sophomore year. He was currently a senior. Van watched as he put away all the books on the cart in front of him. As he realized he was staring, he quickly shot his eyes back to the computer screen.

Kellan had saw Van staring. After putting up the last book, he walked over to where Van sat.

"Can I help you with something?" Kellan asked.

Van stared at Kellan in horror. "Uh…umm…Yeah, I was just wondering how to spell Congruent."

"C-o-n-g-r-u-e-n-t." Kellan replied.

"Thanks." Van said, feeling like an idiot. _"I could have asked him a harder word!"_ He thought to himself.

"Any time." Kellan replied. "Your Van Sanderson right?"

Van nodded slowly.

"Arent you the top of your class?" Kellan asked.

Van nodded slowly again.

"So why did you ask me how to spell a word that I'm sure you already knew how to spell?"

Van was debating whether he should answer or throw up. "I-I-"

"Were you staring at my ass?" Kellan asked.

Van's eyes widened. "No!" He yelled out, his face turning bright red from the question and all the eyes that turned his way.

Kellan chuckled to himself and bent down close to Van. "Do you have a date to Eli Hunt's party?"

"What?" Van asked confused.

"You heard me." Kellan repeated. "I saw you looking at me, I only assumed you were into me."

"I-I'm not gay." Van said.

"Oh, well then my mistake." He said, before leaning back and walking back over to the bookshelves.

Van sat there stunned. Had he just been asked out and by a guy none the less?

**London**

London stood in front of the mirror in the girl's bathroom, Renee by her side.

"So why are you going with Randy, if you're staying with Eli?" Renee asked.

"I never said I was staying with Eli." She replied, tucking back a strand of hair. "However, Randy is being used to make him jealous." She said with a sly smile.

Renee looked at London through the mirror. "Isn't that kind of mean?" She asked.

London put down her brush. "Of course it is, but it's worth it. Eli needs to learn to appreciate me more."

Renee was playing with her backpack, which sat on the sink. She stared at her star shaped key chain and processed what all London had said. "Isn't there a way to do that without hurting Randy's feelings?"

"Renee, I'm not a nice person. Never have been, and I never will be." London replied, sticking her lip gloss back into her purse. "Besides, Randy never has to know."

"I guess not."

**Gladys**

Gladys pushed up her glasses and shut her locker. She took a deep breath before walking over to Randy, who stood at his locker.

"Good afternoon Randy." She said with a smile.

Randy looked up at her and smiled. "Uh hey Gladys."

"I was wondering if you would like to come over later and study or something, or maybe go to a movie tonight."

"Oh. Um, that sounds nice and all, but I already made plans." He replied back, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"With?" She asked.

"London Lockhart, we are going to a party."

"Oh, I see." She said, her smile fading for a second before popping back up. "Well have fun then." She said before walking off.

After she had turned the corner her smile went away again. "He obviously has a clouded judgment. I'm perfect for him, Not her."

**Brad**

Brad finished tying his shoes and shut his gym locker. He had just finished practice and felt really pumped up. Brad could already see his muscles getting bigger from the steroids he'd been taking. He walked out into the hall where he found Chloe talking to Branson. "You two are going to Eli's party right?" He asked the two.

"Yep." Branson said, fixing a piece of his blonde hair that came out of place.

"I am if you are." Chloe replied to him.

"Awesome, then you can just ride over with me. I'm going now, are you two ready to go?"

The two nodded. "Yeah."

"Ok, then let's go." Brad said, taking Chloe's hand.

Branson followed the two of them to Brad's car outside of the school. Branson slide into the back seat, as Chloe got into the front. Brad started the car and backed out of the parking lot. They all made their way to Eli's.

**Blair**

Blair sat on the front steps of the school and looked around. She saw Brandon leaning against one of the trees drinking something from a flask. In a sudden burst of courage, she got up and started walking his way.

Brandon saw Blair approaching and quickly put his flask away.

"Hey Brandon." Blair said.

"Blair." Brandon replied unenthusiastically.

Blair looked around, she knew the moment was awkward for both parties. She tucked a piece of her black hair behind her ear. "How are you?"

"Fine, you?" He replied, trying to keep conversation to a minimum.

"Pretty good. Are you going to Eli's party?"

"Nope." He said, pushing up his back pack.

Brandon had heard all about Eli's party, but had no intentions to go. There would have been more people there than he would like to be around.

"Oh, well if you change your mind, then let me know. You can ride with Cooper and me."

"Ok." Brandon said.

Blair nodded. "Well it was good talking to you Brandon." She said turning and walking away.

"I'll go." Brandon said.

Brandon figured it wouldn't hurt to go with Blair and Cooper. He knew that he needed to socialize with a few people, and it was an excuse to not go home.

"So you want to ride with us?" Blair asked turning around.

"Yeah Sure, I'll meet you out by your car." He said.

"Ok Brandon. See you then." She said walking off to find Cooper.

**Jonah**

Jonah stood in the crowded living room of Eli's house, his plastic red cup in his hand. He was in the middle of a conversation with Eli, when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to see Susan. His smile faded as she began pulling him over into a corner.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"I want you to continue seeing me." She replied.

"No way, I told you I was done with our fling." Jonah told her turning away before she grabbed his arm.

"This is your last chance Jonah." She said, her brown eyes giving him a serious look.

"It's over Susan." He said walking off.

"You'll regret that." She said walking off.

**Randy**

Randy stood against the wall looking around at all the people at the party. He knew most of them from classes at school.

"Hey." Came a voice from behind him.

Randy turned around and saw Zatanna.

"Having fun?" She asked him.

"Loads of fun." Randy said sarcastically.

"I know what you mean." She said, smiling uneasily.

"Something wrong?" Randy asked.

"No not at all." Zatanna replied.

As the two talked Blair, Cooper, and Brandon walked up to them.

"Hey guys." Blair said approaching.

Zatanna looked at them with a smile. "Wow Brandon, you came."

Brandon nodded and looked around. "I'm regretting it too."

Cooper smiled at Zatanna. "You look great." He said to her.

"Thank you Cooper, you look nice too." She replied with a smile.

Cooper blushed.

Blair looked at Randy and smiled. "Looks like you're having a good time, Where's London?"

"I'm not sure. She ran off when we got here." He said.

Blair nodded. "Sounds like something she would do."

"I don't see what's so bad about her. She seems nice to me." Randy replied.

"Yeah, you obviously haven't known her very long." Blair said with a laugh.

Randy enjoyed her laugh. It was like an innocent giggle. It fit her very well.

**Zatanna**

Zatanna was talking to Cooper and Brandon when someone yelled her name. She turned to see Susan Zimmerman walking towards her. She wasn't sure why Susan wanted her, they never talked and they were definitely not friends. "Yes?" She asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've been sleeping with your boyfriend." She said with a snarky smile.

Zatanna's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that Susan had the nerve to say something like that in front of everyone. "Excuse me?" She finally managed to say.

"I think you heard me. I've been sleeping with Jonah, and he has been enjoying it. Especially since his prude girlfriend gives him nothing."

Zatanna had reached her boiling point. Part of her knew Jonah was cheating, but she didn't want to believe it. Now everything was brought into the light. Zatanna smiled and brought her fist up, connecting it with Susan's jaw.

Zatanna quickly stormed towards the door. She was almost there when Jonah stepped in front of her.

"I ended it! I stopped it for you, for us!" He said to her, his eyes showing sincerity.

"There isn't any us." She said trying to push past him. "Move."

"I can't let you go like this." He said to her.

"Move out of her way ass hole!" Cooper yelled, pushing Jonah into the wall.

Jonah quickly responded to Cooper with a punch in the face. Cooper's hands flew up to his face and over his nose.

"Cooper!" Zatanna screamed as she kneeled down to help him.

Jonah was about to kick Cooper, when a fist punched him in the face. It took him a few minutes to register what happened, but when he looked up, Brandon was standing over him.

"Come on, let's go." Brandon said, pulling Cooper up.

Blair and Brandon walked out with Cooper, as Zatanna stopped in front of Jonah. She reached for her hand and pulled something off her finger. After Jonah realized it was his class ring, she threw it at him. It hit him straight on the forehead. Zatanna then stormed out after the others.

Blair helped Cooper into the car and moved so Zatanna could sit next to him.

"Thank you guys, for helping me back there. I'm sorry that you had to get involved though."

"It's ok, it was worth seeing you break up with that jerk." Cooper said with one hand still on his nose.

"No need to thank me, I should be thanking you for giving me a reason to hit someone." Brandon said to her, slowly cracking a smile.

Zatanna laughed. Nothing really registered with her until now. She started tearing up. "I feel so stupid." She said burying her face in her hands. "I can't believe he cheated on me."

Cooper patted her on the back. "It's ok; at least you're done with him."

Blair handed Zatanna a tissue. She took it and wiped her eyes. "Thanks." She said with a sniff.

"At least now you could find someone who really cares about you." Cooper said, causing both Brandon and Blair to roll their eyes.

"I'm sorry that I never really talked to you guys sooner." She said.

"It's ok. We all have our little groups." Blair said.

"I know, but I feel like I should have been closer to you guys than what I am, so I'm going to change." Zatanna said with a smile.

**Van**

Van was laying on his bed staring up at his ceiling. He was reviewing the library incident over and over again in his head. He rolled over and looked at his alarm clock which read 12:30 PM. With a sudden burst of confidence, he sat up and grabbed his cellphone. Van quickly found Chloe's number and texted him. _"What's Kellan Mackintosh's #?"_ He typed. With a quick click, the message sent. He nervously began twiddling his thumbs while waiting for a reply, when finally his phone beeped.

He grabbed his phone quickly and looked at it. _"555-3982" _Was the reply. With a quick breath, he dialed it.

After a few rings, Kellan answered. "Hey Kellan, it's Van. I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch sometime."

**Ok, so here's chapter 3. Some parts I'm really happy with, others not so much. I need to focus more on detail, I know that for sure. I'm going to take more time with the next chapter. I want at last 10 chapters for the first season, so I may cram some stuff in, or jump time in some chapters. Just stick with me for those of you who read! I enjoy writing, so I thank all of you who do read my work. I promise to not disappoint in the coming chapters!**


End file.
